Sesame Street Old School Vols. 1-6 (1969-1999)
Here're 6 collections of the old school style of Sesame Street in our memories. List #Sesame Street Old School Vol. 1 (1969-1974): #*Season 1 (1969-1970) #**Episode 1 (1st season premiere) #**Season 1 Classic Cuts #*** Bein' Green (First: Episode 0087) #*** Rubber Duckie (First: Episode 0136) #*** Counting With James Earl Jones (First: Episode 0005) #*** ABC-DEF-GHI (First: Episode 0096) #*** I Love Trash (First: Episode 0095) #*** Alphabet With Jackie Robinson (First: Episode 0054) #*** Batman Crosses The Street (First: Episode 0090) #*** Swinging Gibbon (First: Episode 0009) #*** Big Bird Meets Little Bird (First: Episode 0028) #*** Alphabet with Lou Rawls (First: Episode 0043) #*** I've Got Two (First: Episode 0152) #*** Alphabet Soup (First: Episode 0004) (Sound effects added) #*** Season 1 Credit Crawl #**Sesame Street Pitch Reel (Version 2) #**Easter Eggs: original drawings and behind-the-scenes photos #*Season 2 (1970-1971) #** Episode 131 (2nd season premiere) #** Season 2 Classic Cuts #*** King Of Eight (First: Episode 0255) #*** Over Under Around & Through (First: Episode 0258) #*** S – Superman (First: Episode 0136) #*** Astronaut Drawing (First: Episode 0193) #*** Counting : Listen My Brother #*** I Love Being A Pig (First: Episode 0572) #*** Season 2 Credit Crawl #*Season 3 (1971-1972) #** Episode 276 (3rd season premiere) #** Season 3 Classic Cuts #*** C Is For Cookie (First: Episode 0372) #*** Ladybug Picnic (First: Episode 0416) #*** Martians' Telephone (First: Episode 0398) #*** Mumford's Magic Trick (First: Episode 0407) #*** Alligator King (First: Episode 0411) #*** J Friends (First: Episode 0339) #*** A Special Day (First: Episode 0352) #*** I Am Somebody #*** Would You Like To Buy An O? (First: Episode 0364) #*** Harvey Kneeslapper (First: Episode 0283) #*** Breathing Song (First: Episode 0347) #*** I In The Sky (First: Episode 0368) #*** My Favorite Letter: P (First: Episode 0322) #*** My Martian Beauty (First: Episode 0316) #*** Mad Painter (First: Episode 0343) #*** Season 3 Credit Crawl #*Season 4 (1972-1973) #** Episode 406 (4th season premiere) #** Season 4 Classic Cuts #*** Kermit News: Rapunzel (First: Episode 0409) #*** Bread, Milk And Butter (First: Episode 0408) #*** Lost Paper Clips (First: Episode 0443) #*** Witches Cooperate (First: Episode 0407) #*** Song Of The Count (First: Episode 0469) #*** Bert’s Bust (First: Episode 0463) #*** First / Last With Beetle Bailey (First: Episode 0666) #*** Season 4 Credit Crawl #*Season 5 (1973-1974) #** Episode 536 (5th season premiere) #** Season 5 Classic Cuts #*** At The Movies (First: Episode 0538) #*** Nasty Dan & Johnny Cash (First: Episode 0558) #*** Prairie Dawn's Pageant (First: Episode 0578) #*** Going To The Zoo (First: Episode 0603) #*** Jazz Alphabet (First: Episode 0615) #*** Hamburger Bun Factory (First: Episode 0615) #*** Madrigal Alphabet (First: Episode 0615) #*** Three Wishes (First: Episode 0634) #*** Telephone Booth (First: Episode 0647) #*** Season 5 Credit Crawl #Sesame Street Old School Vol. 2 (1974-1979): #*Season 6 (1974-1975) #**Episode 666 (6th season premiere) #**Sesame Street Test Show 1 #**Season 6 Classic Cuts #*** Telephone Rock (First: Episode 0733) #*** Richard Pryor: Alphabet (EKA: Episode 0862) #*** Here Is Your Life, Loaf of Bread (EKA: Episode 0709) #*** Arthur Ashe: Over/Under (First: Episode 0978) #*** Magic Pig Calypso Song (First: Episode 0772) #*** Don Music: Mary Had a Little Lamb (First: Episode 0698) #*** The Pointer Sisters: Swingin' Alphabet (First: Episode 0773) #*** Super Grover: Stopping the Fight (First: Episode 0682) #*** Henson Ball High Wire #3 (First: Episode 0744) #*** Richie Havens: Wonder Child #*** Twiddle Bugs: Postage Stamp (First: Episode 0776) #*** Subway Song (First: Episode 0762) #*** José Feliciano: Arroz Con Leche #*** Chicken Hatching (First: Episode 0807) #*** Kermit News: Jack Be Nimble (First: Episode 0723) #*** Helen Reddy: Grow (First: Episode 0774) #*** Broom Adventures (cartoon) (EKA: Episode 0888) #*** City/Country Song (First: Episode 0681) #*** Season 6 Credit Crawl #**Easter egg: "Bumble Ardy" cartoon (EKA: Episode 0305) #*Season 7 (1975-1976) #** Episode 796 (7th season premiere) #** Season 7 Classic Cuts #*** Pinball Number Count #4 (First: Episode 0984) #*** Kermit and the Weather Salesman (First: Episode 0848) #*** Buffy Sainte-Marie: Wynken, Blynken and Nod (First: Episode 0849) #*** Don Music: Yankee Doodle (First: Episode 0876) #*** Alone Song (First: Episode 0921) #*** Marshal Grover: Away From (First: Episode 0825) #*** Grover Invents the Wheel (First: Episode 0915) #*** Follow the Leader (First: Episode 0903) #*** Pinball Number Count Remix #1-12 #*** Season 7 Credit Crawl #*Season 8 (1976-1977) #** Episode 0926 (8th season premiere) #** Season 8 Classic Cuts #*** Cookie Monster Disco Song (First: Episode 1054) #*** Paul Simon: Me and Julio (First: Episode 1050) #*** All Out of Food (EKA: Episode 0976) #*** Lobster Fisherman (EKA: Episode 0966) #*** Dog Flea Camp (First: Episode 1004) #*** Bert's Physical (EKA: Episode 0937) #*** Two Doors With Bob (First: Episode 0939) #*** Swamp Mushy Muddy (First: Episode 1038) #*** Season 8 Credit Crawl #** Easter egg: A girl prepares for the snow #*Season 9 (1977-1978) #** Episode 1056 (9th season premiere) #** Season 9 Classic Cuts #*** It Feels Good When You Sing a Song (First: Episode 1176) #*** Bert & Ernie: Slice of Life (First: Episode 1166) #*** Ray Charles: I Got a Song (First: Episode 1109) #*** Fonzie & Cunningham: Brushing Teeth #*** Taxi Sounds (EKA: Episode 1136) #*** School Pageant: Seasons (First: Episode 1165) #*** Madeline Kahn: Sing After Me (First: Episode 1112) #*** Fireworks Alphabet (First: Episode 1104) #*** The Ten Commandments of Health (First: Episode 1139) #*** Season 9 Credit Crawl #*Season 10 (1978-1979) #** Episode 1186 (10th season premiere) #** Season 10 Classic Cuts #*** Grover Disco: Alphabet Song (First: Episode 1324) #*** Kermit Casting Director (First: Episode 1283) #*** Imagination: Dogs (new sound effects added) (First: Episode 1347) #*** Llama at Dentist Song (First: Episode 1241) #*** Bert Teaches Pigeon Checkers (First: Episode 1227) #*** Lost Dog Flyer (First: Episode 1222) #*** My Favorite Number is 6 (First: Episode 1289) #*** Old West: Letter Y Box of Crayons (First: Episode 1288) #*** Season 10 Credit Crawl #** Easter egg: A boy gets lost and a mysterious man teaches him to think backwards. (First: Episode 0408) #Sesame Street Old School Vol. 3 (1979-1984): #*Season 11 (1979-1980) #**Episode 1316 (11th season premiere) #**Audio Commentary on Episode 1316 by Sonia Manzano #**Season 11 Classic Cuts: #*** Letter B (Beetles) (First: Episode 1495) #*** Born to Add (First: Episode 1375) #*** Disco Frog (First: Episode 1407) #*** Star Wars: I Say Banana (First: Episode 1403) #*** Weather Around the World (First: Episode 1440) #*Season 12 (1980-1981) #**Episode 1446 (12th season premiere) #**Season 12 Classic Cuts: #*** Cookie Monster & Kermit (First: Episode 1352) #*** Big Hello 1-20 (First: Episode 1447) #*** Dr. Nobel Price's Talky Stick (First: Episode 1475) #*** Wavin' Goodbye (First: Episode 1475) #*** Dancin' Dog's Shadow (First: Episode 1519) #*Season 13 (1981-1982) #**Episode 1576 (13th season premiere) #**Season 13 Classic Cuts: #*** Reading Lesson (First: Episode 1587) #*** Rainy Day Song (First: Episode 1644) #*** Snowflakes (First: Episode 1623) #*** Proud to Be a Cow (First: Episode 1650) #*** Dance Myself to Sleep (First: Episode 1705) #*Season 14 (1982-1983) #**Episode 1706 (14th season premiere) #**Season 14 Classic Cuts: #*** Grover the Singing Waiter (First: Episode 1793) #*** Teeny Little Super Guy: Baseball (EKA: Episode 1900) #*** We All Sing the Same Song (First: Episode 1708) #*** In The Rain (EKA: Episode 1739) #*** Frogs in the Glen (First: Episode 1786) #*Season 15 (1983-1984) #**Episode 1836 (15th season premiere) #**Season 15 Classic Cuts: #*** Henson Ball #3 (First: Episode 0744) #*** Trash Outta Heaven (First: Episode 1954) #*** In/Out with Barkley (EKA: Episode 2090) #*** Cooperation Song (First: Episode 1956) #*** Exercise with Grover (First: Episode 1961) #*Behind-the-Scenes: #** Dr. Nobel Price: "Umbrella" #** Behind the Scenes: "Birdwatchers" #** Filming of "The Singing Waiter" #** Filming of "Exercise with Grover" #*"Goodbye, Mr. Hooper" excerpts #*Exclusive interview with Caroll Spinney #*On-screen storybook of How to Be a Grouch #*28-Page Booklet #*Behind the Scenes #Sesame Street Old School Vol. 4 (1984-1989): #*Season 16 (1984-1985) #*Season 17 (1985-1986) #*Season 18 (1986-1987) #*Season 19 (1987-1988) #*Season 20 (1988-1989) #Sesame Street Old School Vol. 5 (1989-1994): #*Season 21 (1989-1990) #*Season 22 (1990-1991) #*Season 23 (1991-1992) #*Season 24 (1992-1993) #*Season 25 (1993-1994) #Sesame Street Old School Vol. 6 (1994-1999): #*Season 26 (1994-1995) #*Season 27 (1995-1996) #*Season 28 (1996-1997) #*Season 29 (1997-1998) #*Season 30 (1998-1999) Category:Sesame Street Category:Old School Category:Volumes Category:1969-1999 Category:Collections Category:Compilations